His Butler, Protector
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: A butler's duty is to care for and protect his master from all dangers. Does that even include the nightmares that plague Ciel so ruthlessly?


So I was actually going to post this on dA, but then I realized, "Huh. They really don't appreciate my work there."

In all honesty, deviantART is really hard for me a lot of the time. I get no comments, no favorites, next to no views...it's really _really_ depressing. At least here I'll get some sort of feedback.  
>But even then...<p>

AHEM, sorry about that guys. Didn't mean to get all depressed on you. ^^;;

AAAAANYWAY. (lol. I'm such a great subject-changer...)  
>I hope you enjoy this because even though it's a little OOC, I still like it. (Sort of. orz.)<p>

**-ooo-**

The door to Earl Phantomhive's bedroom was opened quietly, secretively. Not even a dimly-lit candelabra was held in the chilled hand of the manor's butler. Silent footsteps made their way to the bedside of the young master. Though he had not called for his demon, Sebastian Michaelis always knew when his master was troubled.

And currently, his precious young master was being troubled by the usual nightmare. His subconscious was plagued by the souls of those who had soiled him, the souls Sebastian had been ordered to slaughter. In the child's dreams, however, there was no butler to save him. There was no dark, cryptic voice snaking its way from the shadows to save him. Those foul hands caressed his body, violating him in the cruelest way they could. The boy tossed and turned in his bed, tears already making their way down his ivory cheeks. The bed sheets were a disheveled mess over his body as he balled the fabric up in his fists.

"Young master..." Sebastian whispered, unsure of what to do. He never understood humans. They needed comfort at times, but the boy would always push him away. His master, always the ornery mortal. His night terrors would leave him exhausted throughout the day, but he would force himself through his work – whether it be his educational studies or his vocational studies. Always the trooper.

He kneeled beside the bed and watched as the youth struggled. This particular night seemed one of the worse nightmares. He could feel his master's pain deep in his soulless heart and, for some reason, he felt the need to come to his side. He felt he needed to save Ciel Phantomhive from all the dangers he faced – tangible or no. Perhaps it was part of being a butler; yes, it must be caused by the order given to him.

Still, without hesitation, he had come across the mansion to aid his master. Sebastian had been undressing for bed when he was called, so his standard butler uniform was not up-to-code. His white shirt lay partially unbuttoned while his gloves had been laid down carefully onto his desk. The demon would likely be punished for showing such a side to his young charge if the boy had been awake.

"If only you'd ask me, young master," he murmured, ghosting his pale fingers over the boy's soft skin, "I would be more than a simple butler." His words were intended only for the platonic part of their relationship. In the barest of honesty, this prepubescent master of his was rather annoying and more of a brat than he let on. Every once in a while, however, he would let slip his true nature: the nature of his soul. Only the demon could see what his master was hiding from the cruel, scrutiny of the world. Inside, he was a simple boy, frightened to be alone, still despondent over the loss of his beloved parents. That delicate little soul that sought to right the wrongs of his world….

That was why the demon came to him, why he stayed, why he clung so feverously to this child. He wanted to hold that small form close to him, feel its heart race against him from the proximity – though it would be denied by its owner. Then, he'd wrench the wicked little heart from the boy and it would surely stop its expedient beating. His soul would be there, waiting for him. Oh if souls had bodies, he would keep this child's forever. He would cherish it above all else: feed it feasts fit for kings, dressed it in only the highest quality of cloths, make the sweetest love to it that a demon of his status could manage…

"Mmm." He allowed a small moan to escape his lips at the thought. His body stirred in preemptive anticipation, rousing the consuming fire from deep within him. The way this boy's soul…was pure ecstasy. His mouth salivated at the reminded of the scrumptious meal he'd been promised while his groin ached with want. How, he wondered, would his little master act? Would his façade quiver from their shameless pleasure? Would Sebastian gain the right to view his precious soul as he took the Phantomhive?

It didn't matter, he supposed. After what _those_ people had done to him, the child refused anything sexual. At thirteen, most boys would have already begun masturbation, but not this one. The mere thought of touching himself was repugnant, or so he told his butler. But Sebastian knew; he would give himself lingering caresses when he thought no one was watching. He would try to please himself, as if it could appease the hungering fire inside him. Yet, his disgust for the action left him in a confused state. His body would beg for more, to be fondled, toyed with while his soul cried for no more. It wanted no reminder of the injustices that had been done to it.

"Poor young master," he teased quietly, "Denied the sins of the flesh…by one's self." He smirked at that and pulled away from the boy. His crimson eyes flicked along his body, taking in every perturbed inch of him. The nightmare raged on, though his presence would usually calm the young master's nerves. Of course, the worse the terror then the harder it was for Sebastian's presence to reach him.

"S-Sebastian," the youth whimpered, breaking his demon from the monologue. At his name, he perked up and leaned closer.

"Seb…tian…don't…stay…" His words were broken and ranged from being muttered to being moaned. It left the demon rather confused, but how could he clarify? Should he chance waking his master in his curiosity?

"…would you have me leave, young master?" he whispered while tucking his raven hair back behind his ear.

"N-no...stay," he groaned, "S-save me…"

"You are safe, my lord."

"I'm…"

"…what?"

"Don't…go," he whimpered. Out of habit, he knelt down to one knee and held his hand over his non-existent heart.

"Yes, my lord. I will stay by your side until the very end," he added, "As you ordered me." The words from his master ended and he returned to sleep. He was no longer plagued by his past – at least for the night – and was going to sleep peacefully. Sebastian stood to fix the blankets back into their place. The boy now lay, his innocent face blessed by serenity. A chilled hand caressed the face once, his skin barely ghosting against the adolescent cheek.

"Sleep well, young master," he wished, "and sweet dreams." He pulled away from the child before turning and making his silent journey to the door. The demon gave his young charge one last glance, unable to resist a chance to see his innocent face – a face that mimicked his wondrous soul. With a faint smile, he shut the door. His lips curled ever so slightly, transforming his mouth into the usual smirk he bore. His footsteps echoed down the dimly lit hall as he returned to his quarters, his mind caught in a whirlwind of musings.

"I will always keep you safe, young master…so that I may one day devour you. Hm, ironic, isn't it? Your only protector will become your demise."


End file.
